Underfell - Un corps sans chair fait pour souffrir
by Simakai
Summary: Dans l'AU d'Underfell, où Sans est de plus en plus masochiste. Fic pleine de trash.
Bon eh bien après avoir écrit ça, je suis officiellement de la trash finie. Je vais finir en enfer c'est certain. Ou dans une poubelle au moins.

Je tiens quand même à préciser que malgré le style relativement sensuel, ce que j'écris représente une relation platonique et fraternelle (complètement tordue, mais pas incestueuse). Sans et Papyrus sont des squelettes et même s'ils sont magiques, je refuse des parties qui les rendent sexués. Ou même une langue. Bleh.

Alors ouaip, du Underfell avec un Sans complètement maso et un Papyrus qui essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe. Enjoy.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

À tous les jours de sa triste vie, il maudissait le fait qu'il était né dans un corps sans chair. Que des os. Et il maudissait sa faiblesse. Il se sentait inutile, et son frère n'était pas près de lui faire oublier.

Mais il aimait cette malédiction, et il aimait son frère. Il aimait souffrir, et même s'il n'avait pas de chair, son corps avait suffisamment de magie pour lui donner ces sensations-là. Même son plaisir était toujours teinté de douleur.

Comme à tous les matins, les deux frères faisaient une ronde pour recalibrer les pièges à humain sur le chemin de la montagne, et voir s'il n'y en aurait pas un qui s'y serait pris. En général, on y retrouvait plutôt quelques monstres et animaux sauvages qui n'avaient pas encore appris à éviter le coin.

Sans restait docilement derrière son frère, regardant sa haute et fière stature. Il aurait aimé être aussi fort. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'écraser, le voir tomber en poussière, et partir très loin. Et pourtant il aimait le regarder en levant la tête. Il l'admirait et il le dégoûtait. Ou bien il se dégoûtait lui-même de l'admirer? Ah, quelle délicieuse sensation. Il s'arrêta de marcher un instant pour mieux la goûter, fermant ses canaux optiques. Ah oui, il se dégoûtait lui-même, il n'était qu'un pervers, alors que tous ne rêvaient que de sortir de ce monde pourri et d'aller tuer des tas d'humains, il goûtait une certaine volupté à imaginer qu'il continuerait de vivre ici à se faire harceler quotidiennement et-

-SAAAAAAAAAANS! ESPÈCE DE PARESSEUX , RAMÈNE-TOI ICI, SAC D'OS PUANT!

Ah… encore. Il se laissait aller. Il s'oubliait. Mais Sans ne bougea pas, encore à moitié perdu dans ses fantasmes, attendant le moment où Papyrus reviendrait sur ses pas. Déjà il entendait le bruit de ses pas dans la neige et…

BAF! Sans rouvrit ses pupilles, et porta une main sur le côté de son crâne douloureux, là où son frère lui avait collé une baffe. Le sourire naturel de sa machoire s'agrandit.

-peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de bouger, Paps. peut-être que tu devrais me traîner comme un sac d'os sur ton dos? comme un… sac à d'os?

-ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE?

Encore une baffe, de l'autre côté. Ah, ça faisait mal. Il aimait provoquer son frère. Il voulait qu'il le frappe, encore et encore. Qu'il lui donne un peu cette sensation d'exister. Il sentait la sueur dégouliner sur son visage - il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il suait sans avoir de peau. C'était une sensation désagréable, qui lui était chère.

-SI TU ES TROP FAIBLE POUR BOUGER, EH BIEN RESTE ICI ET LAISSE-TOI GRUGER LES OS PAR LES CHIENS DU VILLAGE!

Papyrus sortit de ses poches une longue corde, et avant que Sans n'ait compris ce qui se passait, il était suspendu à l'arbre le plus près par les poignets. Il agita ses jambes, mais il ne pouvait toucher ni le sol, ni le tronc de l'arbre. Il était coincé là, suspendu par les jointures de ses poignets qui commençaient déjà à lui faire mal.

-aaaah… papyrus…

Il laissa échapper un râle tandis que son frère s'éloignait en grognant de fureur. Définitivement, il aimait son frère. Il l'adorait. Il lui donnait toujours ce qu'il voulait sans même le demander. Comment aurait-il pu le demander? Et Papyrus lui-même croyait qu'il détestait ces tortures, et qu'il était un idiot et un paresseux qui ne pouvait le suivre et qui craignait ces châtiments. Mais il les désirait plus que tout

-définitivement, je suis un pervers

Sans avait tout entendu des voluptés de la chair, mais son corps n'en avait pas. Et son esprit était trop tordu par des années de mauvais traitements. S'il savait qu'il n'était pas "normal", c'était sa normalité à lui, c'était son bonheur et il l'assumerait.

Déjà les chiens étaient attirés par l'odeur des os, et commençaient à gruger ses tibias. Il serra les dents alors que les dommages commençaient à s'accumuler.

-... je ne suis qu'un sac d'os pour les chiens… ha ha…

Il aurait pu tous les tuer en une ou deux attaques magiques, mais il préférait rester là à se balancer au bout de cette corde. Tuer était d'un tel ennui. Cette chasse inutile à l'humain que son frère s'imposait était aussi totalement ennuyeuse. Cette vie entière était d'un ennui mortel. Au moins la douleur pouvait-elle le distraire un peu.

O*O*O

-SANS, ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE! QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS APPRENDRE À TE DÉFENDRE?

-... paps…?

Il entendit quelques cris, regarda distraitement les os magiques transpercer les chiens qui battirent en retraite en poussant des grognements et des gémissements de douleur. Un peu surpris malgré la douleur, Sans se sentit tomber au sol alors que Papyrus défaisait ses liens en marmonnant.

-INCAPABLE… PARESSEUX… ESPÈCE D'IDIOT…

Sans voulut se relever, mais ses tibias grugés sévèrement ne pouvaient plus le soutenir sans risquer de se rompre. Papyrus, constatant les dégâts, lâcha un grognement en secouant la tête et balança son frère sur son épaule.

-JE NE M'ATTENDAIS PAS À TE TROUVER ENCORE LÀ APRÈS AVOIR INSPECTÉ MES PIÈGES.

-... tu aurais préféré trouver un tas de poussière?

-IDIOT!

Sans se sentit voler dans les airs, jusqu'à ce que son corps rebondisse contre une pierre. Il sentit une côte se fêler et sourit malgré lui à son frère qui se penchait sur lui pour le reprendre sur son épaule.

-QUEL SOURIRE DE CRÉTIN. ON CROIRAIT PRESQUE QUE TU AIMES ÇA. MAIS SANS, SACHE QUE MÊME SI TU CROIS ÊTRE INUTILE ET BON À RIEN, TU ES MON FRÈRE ET TU AS UNE UTILITÉ À MES YEUX.

Surpris, Sans oublia sa douleur pendant un instant, et se redressa un peu.

-je suis… utile?

-BIEN SÛR MON CHER SANS. TU ES MON FAIRE-VALOIR.

Le rictus de Sans s'élargit. Définitivement, son frère savait toujours trouver les bons mots.

Déjà ils étaient arrivés au village. La plupart des gens restaient cloîtrés chez eux, et ils ne croisèrent que deux adolescents délinquants qui prirent la fuite en les voyant, avant d'arriver à leur maison. Papyrus déposa Sans sur le sofa, sans grande délicatesse, et fila aussitôt à la cuisine. Papyrus était définitivement trop bon avec lui.

Une bonne odeur provenait de la cuisine. Sans était épuisé, physiquement et émotionnellement, et se laissa aller dans un sommeil léger, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Papyrus l'en sorte.

-C'EST PRÊT. MANGE ET REPRENDS DES FORCES, JE VEUX QUE TU SOIS CAPABLE DE ME SUIVRE DEMAIN.

Sans ouvrit ses pupilles et vit Papyrus qui lui tendait un plat de pâtes d'une main, sans le regarder. Irrité par la prévenance de son frère, Sans donna un coup sur l'assiette, qui se renversa par terre. Il lui semblait que les pâtes tombaient au ralenti, et il vit aussi l'expression de colère s'afficher sur le visage de son frère.

Il ne voulait pas de sa sollicitude. Il voulait de sa colère; il voulait souffrir par ses mains, pas guérir. Et il semblait bien qu'il allait souffrir.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS OSÉ FAIRE?

-pas besoin de ta cuisine immangeable, tu vas m'empoisonner

-MA RECETTE EST PARFAITE ET TU LE SAIS ET TU VAS LA MANGER MAINTENANT!

Et Papyrus prit Sans par le cou et le jeta par terre, le visage en plein dans les pâtes et la sauce qui maculaient le plancher. Sans garda les dents serrées, mais il sentait la sueur dégouliner partout sur son corps. Cette humiliation… c'était encore mieux que de se faire frapper… il y avait de la nourriture dans ses orbites, dans les trous de ses narines, il étouffait à se faire plaquer ainsi contre le sol, et il n'aurait pas désiré être nulle part ailleurs au monde.

Au bout d'un moment, Papyrus le lâcha brusquement et lui ordonna de finir de ramasser, avant de monter à sa chambre et de claquer la porte. Sans resta par terre pendant quelques instant pour reprendre son souffle, puis il se redressa lentement et ricana.

Encore une magnifique, horrible journée en ce monde pourri.

O*O*O

Papyrus, étendu les bras en croix sur son lit, se demandait à quel moment les choses avaient tourné ainsi. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre son frère, et son comportement devenait de plus en plus troublant.

Il avait toujours été apathique, mais autrefois, la menace de la violence suffisait à le faire réagir et à lui faire faire ses tâches. Mais maintenant… c'est comme s'il voulait se faire frapper, comme s'il voulait être puni. C'était une idée ridicule: qui voudrait volontairement avoir mal? Pourtant, Papyrus avait beau se creuser le crâne, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce avait rendu Sans aussi mou.

Les choses étaient simples avant: Papyrus menait et Sans le suivait. Il y avait des blagues terribles, plus de disputes qu'il pouvait n'en compter, et bien des coups échangés - la bagarre où Papyrus avant arraché une dent à Sans, et Sans fendu l'orbite de Papyrus restait mémorable… mais à cette époque, Sans rendait les coups, et c'était déjà beaucoup plus normal que son… comportement actuel. Incompréhensible.

Alors Papyrus s'était montré de plus en plus violent. Et Sans se contentait de sourire et de suer. Il allait même jusqu'à le provoquer. Et comme ce comportement irritait Papyrus, cela le rendait encore plus violent. Mais il se demandait jusqu'où il pourrait se défouler ainsi, et à quel moment cela irait trop loin. Il avait de la difficulté à contrôler ses pulsions. Et… il lui venait de plus en plus l'idée… de continuer, et de voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

Tout à l'heure, Sans avait renversé par exprès les pâtes qu'il avait préparées. Et Papyrus, avant même de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, lui avait agripé les vertèbres du cou et l'avait jeté à terre pour lui faire manger les pâtes à même le sol. Il l'avait retenu là de force pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il ressentait un certain… plaisir? à le voir s'humilier ainsi. La réalisation l'avait fait le lâcher aussitôt.

C'est cette idée de plaisir à torturer et humilier son frère qui troublait Papyrus, finalement. Le plaisir n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de ses considérations. Il voulait la gloire, la popularité, il voulait que tous le craignent. Renverser cette salope d'Undyne et devenir chef de la Garde Royale à sa place. Tuer des humains. Des tas et des tas d'humains.

-AAARRRGH ÇA NE POURRAIT PAS ÊTRE SIMPLE?

Il fallait rester calme, objectif, analytique. Déjà , il faudrait s'arranger pour que son frère le suive et éviter les désagréments. Il fallait… garder le contrôle.

O*O*O

BANG BANG BANG!

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sans dans un grand fracas. Celui-ci, qui il y a quelques instants dormait par terre au milieu des déchets, se réveilla en sursaut.

-qu'est-ce que tu f-

Mais Papyrus ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et porta ses mains à son cou. Il vit de la surprise et de la panique dans ses orbites. Le petit squelette se débattait nerveusement sous le poids du plus grand.

-NE BOUGE PAS, J'AI TROUVÉ CE QU'IL TE FALLAIT.

Et il finit d'attacher le collier de chien autour du cou de son frère. Un gros collier de cuir avec des pics très pointus. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Sans le tâta d'une main hésitante, puis il ricana.

-t'aurais pu le serrer un peu plus

Pour toute réponse, Papyrus attacha une chaîne au collier, et tira dessus d'un coup sec, Sans poussa un petit cri de souffrance. S'il n'était pas très serré (le magasin n'avait pas de collier assez petit pour se contenter de faire le tour de vertèbres), il était plus petit que son crâne, et il pouvait donc tirer dessus sans qu'il débarque… et cela donnait visiblement à Sans la sensation qu'il allait lui arracher le crâne.

-je suis ton chien, maintenant, paps?

-EN TOUT CAS, TU VAS ME SUIVRE PLUS FACILEMENT COMME ÇA.

Et Papyrus se leva et tira à nouveau sur la chaîne. Sans tenta de résister, mais Papyrus était assez fort pour le soulever malgré tout, et il le tira en faisant le tour de sa chambre. Le crâne de Sans était couvert de sueur.

-J'ESPÈRE QUE TU ME SUIVRAS PLUS DOCILEMENT UNE FOIS DEHORS, JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE TE TRAÎNER COMME ÇA PENDANT TOUTE LA RONDE DEMAIN.

-ça dépend de comment tu me dresses, paps…

-TU N'ES PAS UN CHIEN, TU-

Mais déjà Sans s'était mis à quatre pattes et le regardait d'un air moqueur. Papyrus sentait l'irritation monter en lui, mais il était déterminé à ne pas céder.

-TU VEUX ÊTRE UN CHIEN, SANS? TU VEUX QUE JE TE TRAITE COMME UN SALE CLÉBARD?

Papyrus vit la sueur redoubler sur le crâne de son frère, dont le sourire s'était figé. Visiblement il hésitait, mais l'irritation de Papyrus le rendait impatient, et il donna un coup sec sur la chaîne qui fit arracher encore un petit cri à Sans.

-RÉPONDS MOI QUAND JE T'ADRESSE LA PAROLE!

-... wouf?

Sur le point de pêter un câble et complètement désespéré de la situation qui ne tournait absolument pas comme il l'avait imaginé, Papyrus lâcha la chaîne et alla s'assoir sur un coin du matelas. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il pensait que l'humiliation donnerait de la motivation à Sans, qu'il ne voudrait pas être traité ainsi, et puis simplement qu'il serait certain que son frère serait là derrière lui… mais pas comme un chien…

Il sentit le matelas craquer, et un instant plus tard, il sentit la tête de Sans se poser sur ses fémurs. Il leva aussitôt les bras et se figea, ne comprenant pas se qui se passait. Sans le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'air sérieux.

-pourquoi est-ce que tu arrêtes?

-JE… CE N'EST PAS CE QUE…

-continue

Et Sans jeta sur son frère, tel un chien qui voudrait être cajolé. Il frottait ses côtes contre le pelvis sous lui, son visage contre sur son plexus, et il haletait, ruisselant littéralement de sueur. Papyrus, complètement égaré, resta quelques longs instants sans bouger… avant de donner à Sans un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'écraser contre le mur, avant de l'étaler sur le plancher.

-LÂCHE-MOI ESPÈCE DE DEMEURÉ!

Et il se releva pour lui donner quelques coups de pied supplémentaires. Sans, pris contre le mur, s'était roulé en boule pour mieux les encaisser, mais Papyrus l'entendait ricaner entre deux râles de douleur. Il commençait finalement à comprendre. Comprendre que Sans voulait de cette situation. Qu'il voulait vraiment souffrir. Comprendre qu'il voulait lui aussi savoir jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Jusqu'où ils pourraient aller ainsi ensemble. Alors Papyrus se pencha et tira sur la chaîne, alignant le visage de Sans devant le sien, et il lui demanda:

-TU AIMES ÇA, SANS?

Celui-ci semblait avoir les mots coincés dans la machoire, mais il finit par hocher la tête de haut en bas.

-TRÈS BIEN. J'ESPÈRE QUE TU VAS AIMER TA VIE EN ENFER, SANS.

-donne-moi ce que tu as de pire, paps

Et les deux squelettes échangèrent un large sourire.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Petites notes:  
-J'ai essayé de respecter l'absence de ponctuation de Sans, mais ce n'est pas facile.  
-J'imagine que dans Underfell, ce ne sont pas des puzzles, mais des pièges qui sont sur le chemin des humains... beaucoup plus violent.  
-Ouaip, si je continue les fics de squelettes, je vais apprendre les noms de tous les os, comme c'est parti là.


End file.
